Rise of the True Horde
by burninglegionv
Summary: After the True Horde's victory at the Siege of Orgrimmar, Garrosh prepares to rally his Horde to fulfill his plans of Horde supremacy and to see the enemies of his people finally crushed once and for all. But will he succeed, or will the mad Warchief be deposed? (AU where Garrosh won the Siege, leave any suggestions on how to take the story / criticism, etc in the reviews!)


VICTORY FOR THE TRUE HORDE!" Orcish criers rang throughout the city, as the defenders of the Horde roared out in triumph. Whether they were directly loyal to the Warchief's ideals, or just loyal to the oath they swore. One thing was clear. The True Horde won the day. The Darkspear Rebellion fled from the city, after Nazgrim successfully repelled the Darkspear Rebellion from the gates of Garrosh's personal sanctum deep beneath the Ragefire Chasms.

Warriors gave chase, and the Darkspear Advance was burnt to the ground and from the Advance's ashes, a new and more fortified Dranosh'ar Advance was planned to be made.

However, even as his Horde won the day, and Orgrimmar did not fall even under the most dire of circumstances. Garrosh felt furious. He was angry.

_"Damn them. Damn Vol'jin and his pathetic revolutionaries. Damn the Alliance. DAMN THEM ALL! Their pathetic propaganda painted ME AS A WEAK-WILLED WARCHIEF?! A BRUTE?! I HAVE ONLY EVER SOUGHT TO DO WHAT I THOUGHT WAS RIGHT FOR IT! IT IS THEM WHO ARE THE FOOLS, IT IS THEM WHO ARE THE TRAITORS, IT IS THEM WHO ARE PATHETIC AND LAZY! _

_DAMN THE DARKSPEAR, FOR SLINKING AWAY FROM THE WAR AGAINST THE LICH KING WHILE THE REST OF THE HORDE FOUGHT IT BRAVELY AND WITHOUT FEAR! THEY DID NOT FACE DEATH UP-CLOSE, AND LIVED TO TELL THE TALE! THEY CONTRIBUTED NOTHING BUT LIES, VENOM, DECEIT AND TRICKERY! WHERE IS THEIR "LOA" NOW?!_

_DAMN THE BILGEWATER GOBLINS, FOR BEING CHEAP. LAZY. ARROGANT! The Blackfuse work MUCH HARDER THAN THEY EVER DID, AND FOR A LOT LESS! THEY CONTRIBUTED NOTHING BUT TECH THAT CONSTANTLY BLEW UP BEFORE IT EVEN GOT TO THE FIGHT!_

_DAMN THE FORSAKEN, FOR CONSTANTLY DEFYING MY ORDERS IN THE CAMPAIGN OF SILVERPINE FOREST! DAMN SYLVANAS, FOR USING THAT PLAGUE! SHE HAS GROWN TO USE THE PLAGUE AS A CRUTCH! IT SERVED IT'S PURPOSE IN NORTHREND, AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE USES IT SO OFTEN! THEY CONTRIBUTED NOTHING BUT DISHONOR! TREACHERY! AND WORTHLESS NECROMANCY!_

_DAMN THE BLOOD ELVES FOR THEIR ARROGANCE, FOR THEIR KNOW-IT-ALL BEHAVIOR! THEY SPIT ON THE WARRIORS OF THE HORDE FROM THEIR JEWELED CITY! LOR'THEMAR I THOUGHT WAS LOYAL TO THE HORDE, BUT IT TURNS OUT.. HE WAS JUST LIKE THE REST! A RACE OF MANA-ADDICTED KNIFE-EAR WORTHLESS PIECES OF SCUM! THEY CONTRIBUTED NOTHING TO THE HORDE OTHER THAN A HALF-RUINED CITY, A HALF-RUINED LAND, AND NOTHING BUT EMPTY PROMISES! KAEL'THAS' SUNFURY, FOR THEIR FAULTS WERE MORE USEFUL TO THE ILLIDARI THAN LOR'THEMAR'S RULERSHIP EVER WAS TO ME!_

_DAMN THE PANDAREN, FOR HAVING BEEN USELESS THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE WAR! THEY BROUGHT NOTHING TO THE TABLE OTHER THAN THEIR PATHETIC TEACHINGS OF "BALANCE." "HARMONY!" _

_DAMN THE TAUREN, FOR THEIR PATHETIC MOOING OF DISGRUNTLED CONTENTMENT! BAINE IS A WEAK LEADER! HE EXILED THE TAUREN FROM THUNDER BLUFF THAT RIGHTFULLY WANTED VENGEANCE FOR TAURAJO! HE LET THE ALLIANCE ROLL OVER HIS PEOPLE, AND DID NOTHING TO ADVANCE EVEN AS NORTHWATCH'S MEN WERE RIGHT. AT. THE. GATES. OF MULGORE!. WARLORD BLOODHILT HAD TO TAKE CARE OF IT!_

_AND FINALLY, DAMN THE PATHETIC EXCUSES OF ORCS THAT SIDED WITH THRALL! SIDED WITH SAURFANG! THEY WERE NOT TRUE ORCS, IF THEY WERE NOT WILLING TO DO WHATEVER IT TOOK REGARDLESS OF THE COST TO FIGHT FOR THE PROSPERITY, THE SECURITY.. THEY WERE NOT TRUE ORCS IF THEY WERE NOT WILLING TO DESTROY THEIR ENEMIES BEFORE THEY EVER COULD HARM THE HORDE! _

_Garrosh was steaming. Whether these facts were true or not, maybe they were and maybe they weren't - Garrosh didn't care. This is how he viewed the races that partook in the Rebellion. They did nothing but bitch and complain, why would Garrosh care about them? Why should he? Vol'jin offered him no support when he took the throne that GARROSH WAS WELL AWARE THAT HE WAS NOT READY FOR. Vol'jin did not even care to point that out to Thrall. And the minute Thrall left to go heal the world, Vol'jin mocked him at every turn. Why should he care about Sylvanas, when Garrosh did so much as turn his back and she was already using the plague - which Garrosh explicitly forbid to be deployed. Not only because it was dishonorable, treacherous and it had potential to destroy the ranks of the Horde as well as the Alliance, but because he did not want the Forsaken to use it as a crutch. He thought they were better than such. The Forsaken, he thought were a "race" of bittered warriors, well aware they were in a world that hated them and were willing to fight tooth and nail to do so much as LIVE._

_Why should he care about Gallywix, when he is more than willing to rob the dead of their valuables to sell them on markets foreign? Garrosh would have to track as many relics the Bilgewater scrounged as much as he possibly could, to deliver them to their rightful owners so that their worries would be over._

_Why should he care about Ji Firepaw, when his Huojin Pandaren, the talented combatants they were pretty much preached about useless monk teachings? They never sent a full force, not even a squadron of Pandaren to the battlefields. They were not willing to spill blood in the hundreds to protect their Horde. _

_Why should he care about Lor'themar? Though to be fair. Garrosh had begrudging respect for the old elf. He had heard about the daring rescue launched in Dalaran after Jaina's mass purging of Sunreavers -Garrosh would have to remember that she also imprisoned some, based off of accounts by both survivors, what Nazgrim was told and whatever champions stayed loyal to him. They could be useful if he ever developed the means and resources to attack the flying city.- But, Lor'themar gave little to the war effort and focused instead on some island off the coast of Pandaria. Though he did hear about some resources the Sin'dorei managed to acquire. _

_Even still. Garrosh knew he needed allies. he needed new blood that would contribute to the effort to fight for the Horde, whatever the cost. He had some cantidates in mind.._

_The Grimtotem Tribe, the Old Crone's ilk atleast. Garrosh was well aware and did not forget what happened in his mak'gora with Cairne. But Magatha was a pragmatist, and Garrosh was too. He was well aware that the Grimtotem held little to no qualms in warfare, and Garrosh was sure he could convince Magatha to join the True Horde._

_The Quilboar and Centaur... A humorous change of pace, but they have potential to be whipped into shape to be a deadly fighting force. They were both numerous and in large population, even after multiple cullings. But they hated the Horde, and for good reason. Still, they could serve as meat shields for the True Horde's armies... Garrosh would have to look into them._

_And the Farraki Tribe down south, in Tanaris. Garrosh had heard some things about them, about their skill in surviving harsh environments and terrain - and that they were bitter and always ready to fight to the end. Something he admired. He would likewise, have to look into bringing their knowledge of survival techniques into the Horde, if they were willing too - of course. He also heard they joined the Zandalari.. but if Garrosh could convince the Farraki Tribe to ally the True Horde, that could be a stepping stone to the entire Zandalari Empire._

_Garrosh would have to push his thoughts aside however, as he left the Underhold to attend to his city to lead it in reparations. Buildings were destroyed in the Siege, and many people were homeless. This angered him._

_Victory to the True Horde, he thought as he entered the city of Orgrimmar itself. Looking at the ruined capital of the orcs, he glanced around at the various torched buildings, and the various people displaced after the siege. He sighed in.. sadness? and shook his head, snarling and using the Hell Scream to amplify his voice to make it perfectly heard throughout the city. _"CLEAN UP THE STREETS OF ORGRIMMAR! I WANT ANY AND ALL PERSONNEL FOCUSED ON RESTORING OUR CITY TO IT'S FORMER GLORY! GET THE BUILDINGS RESTORED AND ROUT OUT ANY PATHETIC REVOLUTIONARY SCUM THAT STILL LURKS IN THE SHADOWS OF ORGRIMMAR! GATHER THE DEAD AND PREPARE FOR MASS BURIALS!" _Now they heard, Garrosh thought. And if any True Horde Orc would be so dumb enough as to disobey the orders of the Warchief and go after the fleeing Rebellion, they could die at their spears or at the blade of Gorehowl. Nazgrim himself would be appointed leader of the reconstruction efforts, as Garrosh himself stepped out to help clear rubble out of the streets and to do whatever he could to help bring the city back on it's feet. _

**IN THE RUINED CITY OF ORGRIMMAR: AFTER THE SIEGE.**

_"Get the peons working double-time, allow them breaks only if they look like they -absolutely, and fully require it!- roared the voice of an orc dressed in blood-red armor with little hair, except his beard groomed into chops, and his hair into a chonmage. This was... General Nazgrim, the Hero of the Siege. _

_Nazgrim also helped put away the rubble in the city, grabbing ruined piles of wood, ore and other things and carrying off to carts where they were taken to salvage locations where if they could be restored, rebuilt or recycled into other parts that were needed they would do so. If they were unable to, they were just simply burned. He glanced at the various families in the streets, all of them sobbing and in extreme grief and sadness. He could hear some silently cursing the Warchief under their breaths. He hoped that no Kor'kron heard them. _"This has to end.." _shook the General in sadness, as he continued his work in restoring the foundations of the city._

**BENEATH THE RUINED CITY OF ORGRIMMAR: AFTER THE SIEGE. **

"Alright, alright, move it! Get whatever relics that aren't vital or important to the war effort to sell to potential buyers! The True Horde needs more funds!" _shouted a goblin overseer, in a slightly orcish accent due to having lived within Orgrimmar for so many years. Blackfuse workers were currently digging through the Underhold, looking for anything that would turn a profit to sell to unscropulous buyers, such as the Bloodsail Buccaneers or the Venture Company for more profit to put in the coffers of Orgrimmar, anyone not on this task was at the moment repairing siege weaponry that was brought down to the Underhold with anything they found off the ground for the most part, no matter if it was a actual useful part, or just scrap that would do for now. _


End file.
